User talk:Marc Weber
I've been using vim for over 3 year now. I never ever want to use another editor for text editing and varyous other tasks again. However I think that some things (especially code sharing, providing feedback to script authors) must be enhanced. I'd like to make people keep using vim. There are many alternatives providing superiour support for some languages.. (Eg debugger integration, code completion for Java (Eclipse)). I'd like to make you getting started with vim more easily so that you can maybe help improve such things instead of spending time on collecting vim scripts you really need.. Get in touch by email: marco-oweber ta gmx tod de ---- Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome, welkom Welcome to the Vim Tips wiki! We hope you can help improve the articles by fixing typos, adding comments (at the bottom of each tip page), rewriting tips, joining in discussions, or making other improvements. Be sure to visit the [[Project:Community Portal|'community portal']] for information about our site, with links to how to pages. Keep an eye on to check progress. Our [[Vim Tips Wiki:Policy|'policy guidelines']] may be useful. We'd like you to join the very low-volume [http://lists.wikia.com/mailman/listinfo/vim-l mailing list]. Enjoy! ---- Hi, Marc! It's great to see you on the wiki. We're looking forward to seeing some good things from you soon! Thanks for creating a user page, it helps people to get in touch with you on the wiki. You are, of course, free to set up your user pages any way that you want, but the customary way to do it would be to provide your bio information above on your user page and save this talk page for discussion about the wiki, tips, or other things that people may want to ask you about. If you sign comments on talk pages or comment sections with ~~~~, you will automatically leave a link to your user page. TOVL tip I'm glad to see you contributing already, but I have a couple of minor notes about this tip. Firstly, we decided a few months back that to have a tip like this for every Vim script out there would be a bit unmaintainable and hard to search. Instead, we decided to create a page to list useful Vim scripts, allowing authors an easy announcement/summary area with links to the script content, without cluttering up the wiki with a tip for every one. I would suggest placing the content of your tip (reduced to fit, of course) onto that page, though we will discuss the tip page itself shortly (next month, hopefully, though we seem to have fallen off a bit lately). Secondly (and this is a much more minor issue), we tend to avoid punctuation and special characters in tip titles to avoid the need to encode them in the tip URL. See our title guidelines for more info. Again, welcome! We hope you stick around! --Fritzophrenic 20:02, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ---- In general I would totally agree with Fritzophrenic, but TOVL might be an exception. The point is that TOVL is an attempt (I think) at starting a generic collection of Vim scripts, while eliminating the problem of vim.org which requires each script to have a single owner, so only that owner can fix problems (leading to dead scripts when the author disappears). Since TOVL is an attempt to add a new resource for Vim, I think we at the wiki should consider suspending our normal procedures until it's clearer what develops. So, I suggest we welcome the TOVL page, and re-consider its future in a few months. This is similar to Vim.org relaunch: The page is not a tip, but is a place to document and discuss a proposal that may turn out to be valuable for Vim users. If a page like one of these fizzles out, and loses its purpose, we could consider its future (archive somewhere else, delete, or keep). --JohnBeckett 10:14, 10 December 2008 (UTC) TOVL issues I really appreciate how Marc says on the TOVL page that he won't copy the docs into the wiki because any copy would become out of date. Also, it's terrible when there are two sets of documentation, and readers are not sure if they need to study both. However, a quick look at the referenced docs doesn't explain to me what the whole idea is. What is there now (I'm not going to download a bunch of stuff, then examine it, just to find out)? What is an example of what will be there, assuming everything works out? The concept of "one library" is attractive, but an example of what that means in practice would be nice. There have been discussions about TOVL on vim_use (example). Perhaps links to these could be on the TOVL page. I don't understand the concept of how anyone can upload code. While it's unfortunate that many vim.org scripts die because the author loses interest, I don't like the alternative of having anyone commit changes. In a large community, one might hope that bad uploads would be quickly noticed by other developers. But Vim does not have that large community (e.g. Fritzophrenic and I are the only people who regularly maintain stuff here). --JohnBeckett 10:37, 10 December 2008 (UTC)